bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Subject Delta
Subject Delta (a.k.a. the First Big Daddy or Prototype Big Daddy) is the protagonist of BioShock 2. He was the first successful Big Daddy subject bonded to a Little Sister. Although there is much speculation regarding his name and origin, his identity prior to his transformation is currently unknown. Eleanor Lamb was the Little Sister he was bonded to. However, something happened and he was put into hibernation, hidden well away from the citizens of Rapture. Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum awakened him from his slumber. The presence of flashback sequences scattered throughout the campaign will show how Delta came to be and why he was absent from the events of BioShock (though possibly hinted at). Prototype Features Delta is shown to have many of the abilities as a production Big Daddy. However, unlike his brethren he retains a large degree of free will, in which he is not forced into a protection bond with the Little Sisters. However, In order to obtain ADAM, Little Sisters are still the key. To do this, he must kill his Big Daddy brethren, at which point he is given the option to either "harvest" or "adopt" the Little Sister that the Big Daddy was protecting. Harvesting functions the same as it did in BioShock, whereas with the new "adopt" option, Delta puts the Little Sister on his shoulders, forming a temporary bond with the girl. He protects her as she extracts ADAM, and the Little Sister will give him some of the ADAM she harvests from Splicer corpses as a reward. After she has finished, Delta can "save" her like in the original game and send her to Tenenbaum, or he can "harvest" her, gaining an even greater amount of ADAM upon the Little Sister's death. Later on in the game, Delta will be given the option to save the Little Sisters himself. Being a prototype, Delta is granted use of the Bouncer's Drill, in addition to other weapons, including the Rosie's Rivet Gun, and a Hack Tool that allows him to remotely hack from a distance. He also has the ability to use Plasmids, and can wield them simultaneously with his weapons. Being less bulky than the production models gives Delta greater speed and agility than other Big Daddies, at sacrifice of some of the raw strength and endurance they possess. Also, judging from the concept art (see right), First Aid Kits and EVE are fed intraveinously to Delta, meaning he can continue fighting while replenishing his EVE reserves. First Appearance In a demo of the game, soon after he is awoken, Delta first confronts a Big Sister, and is eventually stuck in the flooded Restaurant. While walking to a nearby waterlock, Tenenbaum explains the nature of the Big Sister. Soon after, the player encounters a Little Sister being attacked by a Splicer and saves her; she is hesitant at first, but quickly trusts him, due to the mental conditioning for bonding. Little Sisters are programmed to see Big Daddy's as a whole and seem to be unaware that there is more than one Big Daddy. After battling waves of Splicers while the Little Sister extracts ADAM, the lights and electronics in Fontaine Futuristics dim and short out. The Little Sister sings in a worried tone and the Big Sister appears. She attacks the player and eventually knocks him out cold. 2K Marin changed the original idea and now has it set that there are many big sisters. Trivia * Delta is the fourth letter in the Greek alphabet, following the letters Alpha, Beta and Gamma. This suggests that Subject Delta is the fourth Big Daddy prototype to have been created, the other three having failed in one way or another. If this is true, then the fate of Delta's predecessors remains currently unknown. Category:Characters Category:BioShock 2